Examples of prior art aircraft sleeper seats are disclosed in the applicant's patent publications WO-A-9618537, WO-A-0021831, WO-A-2007/072045, WO-A-2007/135373 and WO-A-2009/066054, embodiments of which include current and previous versions of the British Airways® First and Club World® seats. These seats can be converted into a flat, horizontal bed, and have enjoyed great commercial success. However, there is intense competition to provide ever-greater comfort and space for aircraft passengers.
Passenger seats for aircraft are subject to stringent design constraints, many of which are not applicable to seats for other vehicle types. One problem is the need to meet the relevant safety standards for aircraft passenger seats, such as the 16 g test that requires seats to survive deceleration of 16 g in a takeoff/landing position. Another problem is the need to minimize the weight of the seat, since carrying extra weight on an aircraft increases fuel consumption and therefore monetary and environmental cost. Hence, the seat must be both strong and light.
Most if not all commercially available ‘lie-flat’ aircraft passenger seats, that allow a passenger to lie in a flat and preferably horizontal position for sleeping, include a reclining mechanism that allows the seat back to move between substantially upright and horizontal positions, driven by one or more drive motors. Typically, the mechanism also allows the seat pan to move horizontally and/or to rotate. The mechanism and drive motor(s) add considerably to the weight and cost of the seat.
Another problem relates to the use of space. Any given aircraft cabin has a maximum area available for passenger seating, which must be used in the most space-efficient manner possible so as to maximize the seating area and legroom available to each passenger, while allowing unimpeded exit from the seat. It is also desirable for cost reasons to fit as many passenger seats as possible in the available area, without sacrificing passenger comfort and convenience.
Another problem relates to the level of comfort of the seat. Aircraft passenger seats may be used for day flights, in which the passenger will want to work, eat and/or relax, and night flights during which the passenger will want to sleep. Preferably, an aircraft passenger seat should allow a passenger to adopt comfortable positions for all of these activities. Most if not all commercially available aircraft passenger seats constrain the seating or lying positions available to the passenger, and do not easily allow the seating space to be shared with other passengers.
Another problem relates to the psychological and/or social needs of aircraft passengers, who may desire privacy while working, eating or sleeping, or may wish to interact with a travelling companion.
Another problem relates to aircraft passengers of above average width; conventional aircraft passenger seats are constrained in width, so that such passengers are compelled to occupy two adjacent seats, with the intermediate armrest stowed. This wastes space, and usually money since the passenger must pay for both seats.
Another problem relates to the tray tables that are usually provided in aircraft passenger seating, as a work or eating surface. The tray table is normally positioned in front of the user, and cabin crew are required to lean over from the aisle to the tray table position in order to serve meals, which is inconvenient for the cabin crew and obtrusive for the passenger.
Another problem relates to the amount of personal storage space available to the aircraft passenger. Conventionally, much of the space under or around an individual seat is taken up by reclining mechanisms, or needs to be kept clear to allow movement of the seat, so cannot be used for storage.